Love Ugh
by Yami Fan
Summary: Alot of things going on. Yugi likes Yami, Tea likes Yami, Serenity likes Seto, Tristan likes Serenity, And Tea will not let anyone get in her way of getting her love...My second fic ever. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Love….Ugh

Chapter One

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

*sigh* I am desperate here. Loving someone who doesn't or probably doesn't love me back. I mean hey it's almost Valentine's Day and that's the day where two lovers hang out together and where will I be?

__

Stuck at home with grandpa.

__

Ugh.

Yugi's emotions somehow fell into his link with Yami.

//Aibou something wrong?//

__

GREAT. Now Yami probably knows what I was thinking….

/No Yami. But thanks for asking anyway./

//Oh. It's just that…You felt sad or something.//

__

Good. Yami doesn't have any idea of my thoughts.

/Oh no. I was just thinking to myself that's all./

//Okay Aibou. But let it be known I am always here for you.//

/Okay Yami. Sure./

__

I wish he really was ALWAYS there for **ME**. He is so…Man. I wish he knew my true emotions.

//True emotions of what? What are you talking about?//

__

Oh no. This time I did let my thoughts on so he could read them.

/Oh uh, nothing./

//Doesn't seem like nothing. Aibou please….//

/No really it's nothing Yami. Don't worry./

//I hope you're right.//

/Yami can I have some time to myself? Please?/

I felt Yami think for awhile.

//Okay Yugi. But please don't keep things from me.//

/Okay./

__

Finally. I put the block on and now I can think for myself….

He has no idea. I can't tell him the truth! I mean what would he say if he knew my feelings for him? He would stop talking to me. Tell Joey or something and I'd loose my friends. 

I mean right now me and Yami are able to separate but now he is choosing to be inside me….So he 

COULD tell somebody…I….I can't let that happen. Never. **NEVER**.

Yugi started to cry.

__

It's almost valentines day and I don't know what to do! I HAVE to tell him but how?….

Maybe if I rest I'll get some ideas…

Just maybe….

Yugi went onto his bed but suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello? Yugi here."

"Hey Yug! It's me Joey!"

"Joey?"

"Yeah me Joey! I was wonderin' if ya could come wit' me to da arcade or grab a burger or somethin'. I have somethin' to tell you."

"Oh okay. I guess we could go for a burger."

"Hmmm ya okay. Then burger it is! I'm commin' ova'!"

Joey hung up.

__

I wonder what Joey has to tell me? Hmmm…I guess I should stay awake and wait for him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

"Hey Yug! What's up!"

Joey had already come to Yugi's house and now they were both outside walking to Burger World.

"Nothing much here. You?"

"Oh just here with you."

Joey laughed.

"So what's this 'thing' you have to tell me?"

"Ah ah ah! I'll tell ya' afta' we eat or during when we eat. It'll spoil da' whole trip if I tell ya now."

Yugi shrugged.

"Whatever you say Joey. Whatever you say."

The two walked shoulder to shoulder on to burger world to have a meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the two already ordered their food and waited Joey decided to speak to Yugi.

"So Yugi what were ya doin'?

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"I prefer if we-"

Their orders got slapped down on the table.

"Let's eat Joey."

"Already beat ya to it…"

Yugi looked over at Joey who was already eating his fries and drinking on his soda. Yugi laughed.

"Your such a pig Joey."

Yugi laughed, and then began to eat his food too.

__

I wonder what he will tell me….

Yugi shrugged it off and began to enjoy his burger and fries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It's almost valentines day!"

Tea was in her room looking at a picture, smiling to it. 

"I will use this day to express my love on this special someone…This someone who I LOVE!"

Tea giggled to herself and smiled.

"Yami, I love you."

She kissed the picture repeatedly.

"I will let no one get in my way for you."

She giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: I KNOW this is very short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. For now I will leave it here. Please tell me your opinions on it. ^_________^


	2. Surprises

Love…Ugh

Chapter Two

A/N: Has some Yaoi, and there *****might* be Tea bashing. **MIGHT**.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Hmm…Now we are eating and now I wonder if this news is actually good or if I'm going to be annoyed that Joey took me out for nothing when I could have been thinking on what to do about Valentines day…

"So Yug. Okay I'm ready ta' tell ya. What I am here to tell you isn't THAT surprising but hey it's something that has made my life change."

"What is it Joey?"

"Yug…Rememba' what I told you about Mai?" 

"Yeah…That you were somehow going to get her to go out with you…"

__

I think I know where this is going….

"WELL SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Joey stood up on the table while he yelled. People around them looked at them. He blushed and sat back down grabbing his burger.

"YUG SHE SAID **YES**!"

Joey laughed and smiled. Yugi didn't look happy.

"What's wrong Yug? I thought you'd be happy for me…." 

Yugi looked at him teary eyed. Joey noticed.

"This isn't about dis' now is it? What's wrong?"

Yugi looked away.

"Don't get me wrong Joey, I AM happy for you. It's just…How did you do it?"

Joey looked at him like he was crazy but decided to tell him.

"I just began ta' think that sittin' around thinkin' about her wasn't gonna help me so I just walked up ta' her and she said yes and well were goin' out on Valentines Day, Yug."

Yugi smiled.

"I'm happy for you Joey."

Yugi drank the last of his soda along with Joey. Both of them in thought.

__

I really am happy for Joey….But how did he do it? He told me but I still don't get how he just…Did it. And in my situation I…I can't.

//Something wrong Aibou?//

__

Oh no. I must have turned the block off somehow…

/No Yami. Once again I am ok here. Don't worry about me./

//Aibou if you're keeping something from me-//

/I said don't worry about me. If I were keeping something from you then guilt would wash over me and I'd tell you. Now don't worry about me./ 

//I trust your word.//

Yugi smiled, a nervous smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tea was sitting on her bad as Mai entered the room along with Serenity.

"Hello guys. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Joey asked me out."

Both Tea And Serenity looked at her.

"My brother asked you out?"

"Did he?"

"Oh yeah."

"And what did you tell my brother?"

"I told him yes. We'll be going out on Valentines Day."

Serenity and Tea beamed. 

"NICE!"

"Oh yes isn't it? The guy I love finally asked me out! I feel like the luckiest woman alive!"

Tea lay down on her bed.

"A lucky one too."

"What do you mean Tea?"

"What I mea is, the man of your dreams asked you out, while mine hasn't yet."

"Yet?"

Tea shot Serenity a look.

"Hey Yami isn't going to ask you out Tea. Sorry to break it to you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SERENITY?"

"Because….I know."

"Some friend you are."

Tea tossed her a pillow.

"I mean there's a chance he will but I haven't seen Yami show interest in you. Hec he hasn't shown interest in anyone except for Yugi."

Mai looked at her.

"Are you saying Yami is gay?"

"No….I'm just saying it seems he doesn't like anyone of us in particular."

Tea smirked.

"In that case I guess I'll have to push Yugi out of the picture."

"What do you mean 'push him out'?"

Tea looked over at Mai.

"What I mean is, if he really likes Yugi I'll have to get rid of Yugi somehow and get Yami to notice me."

Serenity laughed.

"Are you kidding? If he really was….You know….It wouldn't be that easy."

"Serenity be quiet. At least I try. Unlike you."

"HEY just because I haven't gotten Seto to notice me, doesn't mean he won't. After all I'm going over and I'LL ask him out."

"But Serenity, girls aren't supposed to-"

"Mai, I don't believe that. I am not going to sit here waiting for Seto. I'm going to go and get HIM instead."

Mai shrugged. Then turned to Tea.

"Tea, Yugi is our friend. You can't just do that."

"Well yes he really is my good friend, but hey it's love."

Mai and Serenity rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say Tea. But if you get into trouble, we didn't help you. And we don't intend to."

"Who says you guys were going to help me? I'm going to do it myself. Valentines Day is two days away. I'm going to do it tomorrow night when we all go out together for our usual 'going out night'."

"But PLEASE don't make us get involved."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

After what Joey told me, I felt bad. He went up to his crush and told her just like that. And where am I? Here worrying about Yami. Man I wish this was easy….I really do. But Valentines is two days away. What should I do?

Aha! Maybe I should write him a poem? And then leave it around?….

Eh?

No…It wouldn't work…!

………….It's worth a try………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Tristan?"

Bakura sat next to Tristan at his house.

"Why did you call me over?"

"Because Bakura, have you realized it's almost Valentines Day?"

"Yes and?"

"AND? Who are you going to ask out and give gifts to?"

"Nobody."

"NOBODY?"

"I don't like anyone right now."

"……………"

"I don't. Who are you asking?"

"Serenity."

"Serenity? Joey's sister?"

"Yeah. I hope Joey doesn't mind…"

"You can say that again….Joey is over protective of his little sister."

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to talk to him before I do anything."

"Okay. Good luck. You'll need it."

Tristan smiled.

"I really like her…"

"I'm sure you do."

A/N: So how far is this chapter? ^_______^ Thanks for your two reviews people!


	3. Yugi Runs Away For Awhile

Love….Ugh

Chapter Three

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day Yugi was in his room sitting quietly. Yami was sitting next to him. *with his own body*

"Aibou, I worry about you. You've been acting strange lately."

"Strange?"

"Yes. You've been blocking me out more than a few times now. I think your hiding something from me."

"Hiding? No. No I'm not."

Yugi sat there looking innocently.

"Just know I won't hurt you. No matter what."

Yami stood and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Okay?"

"Okay Yami."

Yugi looked down at his shoes. Then he stood up and looked at his desk. There was that poem he wrote the other day, in an envelope. 

"What's that Aibou?"

Yami looked at the envelope.

"W-what's w-what?"

Yami eyed him suspiciously and then went to grab it but Yugi stopped him and put his hand over his.

"Really it's nothing."

"Is this what you have been hiding? A simple envelope?"

Yami grabbed the envelope and opened it.

"Ah, it's a letter."

He opened the paper and saw that it was a poem.

**__**

The One

You my love, are the one. 

The one who has stolen my heart.

The one who has made me fall in love with you.

The one who has protected me and made me feel safe.

In many ways, it would be said this kind of love is wrong.

But my love, this is how I truly feel for you. 

You are the one.

Yami stood there, after he read the poem.

"Oh Aibou…."

He looked down but saw that Yugi wasn't there anymore. He looked around the room and Yugi wasn't there either.

"Yugi?"

He looked out the window and didn't see anything.

"**YUGI**?" 

Yami ran down the stairs and went to the shop. He looked around and didn't find Yugi there either.

__

Where did he go?

Yami ran outside looking for Yugi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi stood at the bridge at Domino Park. He looked down at the swift river beneath it, and he was crying.

__

I'm so scared… 

What if he doesn't love me back? 

Oh stupid me! Why couldn't I have been more brave and stay and hear what he had to say? Maybe if he hated me I would have gotten it over with…

Yugi frowned and headed out of the Park and in the direction of his house.

__

It's the moment of truth. If he hates me, he hates me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

I'm such a bad guardian over Yugi! **How** could I have let him get away like that?

Yami ran the streets of Domino looking for Yugi.

__

The only place left is the park…

Yami ran to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello? Kaiba Corp, how may we help you?"

"Hello? Mokuba? May I speak to Seto Kaiba?"

"Serentiy? Oh sure."

( 10 seconds later )

"Kaiba here. What do you want?"

"Seto? It's me Serenity. I was wondering if I could come over to ask you something."

"Why not ask here?"

"Because I want to prove myself that I am not scared."

"Fine. But be fast, I have a company to run."

"Okay I'll see you in a few."

"Whatever."

Kaiba hanged up.

__

I wonder what the puppy's sister has in mind to ask me. 

….Could it be…?

Naw. It couldn't be.

….Could it?….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

COULD IT BE? YUGI?!?

Yami ran up to the small blonde, and hugged him.

"Yugi? Why did you disappear like that?"

"Yami, I was scared."

"Scared? Scared about what?"

"About what you would say."

Yami nodded.

"I see."

"Mhmmm…"

Yugi looked down at his shoes. But then Yami put his hand under his chin and raised his head and looked into his eyes.

"Yugi, please don't do that again."

"Okay…."

And then Yami kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: ^___^ Please R/R And thank you for your reviews. ^______^

__


	4. Worried, asking out, getting ready, and ...

Love….Ugh

Chapter Four

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? Is Yami really-Oh my…I never thought this would EVER happen to me! I mean I didn't think he also felt the same way!

I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Yami released Yugi from their kiss.

"Aibou, you had me worried."

"I'm sorry Yami."

Yami smiled at him but then Yugi looked away, sadly.

"What's wrong now, my light?"

"Yami….Our friends….What'll they think?" 

"Yugi you must not worry. I believe that if they are your friends then they will most certainly not leave you just because you feel this way."

Yugi nodded.

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

"Aibou, I promise I will NEVER leave you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once again they share a kiss. A more passionate one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mr. Kaiba sir? You have a Ms. Wheeler here to see you."

Kaiba pushed the button on the intercom. 

"Send her in."

Serenity walked into Kaiba's office.

"All right, Wheeler's sister. Spit it out, I have a company to run."

"_OKAY_. I see someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning…."

"Just hurry."

Serenity gave him a sly look. Then she made her way next to him.

"You know Valentines day is a day away, right Seto?"

Kaiba eyed her suspiciously. 

"Indeed I am aware."

"I was wondering…If you and I could-"

"Go out?"

Serenity blushed.

"Well…Yeah."

Kaiba thought for a moment.

__

Should I….?

Ah what the Hell?

"Sure. I sure could use the day off anyway."

Serenity smiled and kissed Kaiba on the cheek. Kaiba blushed.

"I'll see you then!"

"I'll go get you at seven sharp."

Serenity smiled and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tea was in her room trying to pick out what to wear for the evening. After all she WAS going to put her plan into action **_TONIGHT. _**

"What should I wear, Mai?"

Tea turned around to look at Mai who was on her bed.

"Well, tonight we are headed to the movies, and then we are headed to eat some burgers. So try something casual."

"Well DUH, but what?"

Mai rolled her eyes. Then walked up to her and looked in her closet. Then she took out a white blouse and threw it on the bed.

"Start putting that on."

Tea nodded and went to put it on. Mai continued to look at the closet and then pulled out a skirt. Not too short but not too long either. Then she flung it on the bed and then kneeled down checking out what shoes Tea had. But she looked disgusted.

"Girl your shoes suck. I'll let you borrow a pair of mine."

"Dammit. That means you have to go back-"

Mai reached into her purse and threw a pair of high heeled leather boots at her.

"I always carry a spare with me."

"Um but Mai…Do you think I should go bare, or should I go with some hoses?"

Mai sighed.

"Go with hoses."

Tea smiled and reached into a cabinet near her. She pulled out some white panty hoses and put them on. Then she put the boots on.

"Okay all done. Thanks Mai."

"Tea haven't you forgotten something?"

"What?"

Mai went over to Tea and clipped on her earrings. 

"Your earrings."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tristan and Bakura headed down to Joey's house. They were only a block away.

"So are you nervous, Tristan?"

"A little bit."

Bakura eyed him.

"Okay I am. So what?"

Bakura laughed.

"It's normal."

"Man, I just hope she says yes."

"And what if she says-"

"Bakura don't jinx it for me, please."

Bakura smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you say."

After walking for like a few minutes they reached Joey's house. Then Tristan knocked, and Joey answered.

"Tristan? Whaddya want?"

"Oh, so that's how you greet me, eh Joey?

"It's just dat' you neva' come over like that. So what's da' deal?"

"Um….Is Serenity there?"

"Serenity? No she's not hear why?"

Tristan saddened.

"Just wanted to ask her something."

"She should be back in a few minutes dude. Are you tryin' ta' make a move on my little sista'?"

"No Joey I just-"

"Save it buddy."

Joey smiled.

"If my sista' is gonna go out wit' someone it should be someone I know and like."

Tristan and Bakura exchanged looks.

"AS A FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Joey shook his head.

"Perverts…"

They laughed for a few seconds.

"Come on in guys. She should be back soon. She's been gone for half an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yami?"

"Yes Aibou?"

"Well, tonight we are supposed to go out with all our friends…."

"And your afraid right?"

"I don't know Yami I just…I just am…"

"My light, I told you. They should accept you they are your friends. And even if they don't, I'm still here with you."

Yugi smiled and Yami put his arm around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! ^_______^ Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. ^___^


	5. Going To Kill Kaiba

Love….Ugh

Chapter One

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*FLASH BACK* 

__

"Um….Would you like to go out with my tomorrow, on Valentines Day?'

"Oh sorry Tristan….I already made plans with Kaiba….We're going out tommorrow."

Kaiba….

Kaiba….

Kaiba….

KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Oh uh….Okay…Fine….'

*END OF FLASH BACK* 

"It's okay Tristan….You don't deserve her if she has someone else……"

__

KAIBA!!!!!!!

"Oh…Uh….Sure Bakura…."

__

KAIBA!!!!!! HOW COULD SHE HAVE PICKED HIM? OVER ME?!?!?! WHY? AFTER I STOOD BY HER AT THE HOSPITAL. AFTER I HEARD HER FEARS, HOW SHE TRUSTED ME! SHE PICKED KAIBA?!?!

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.

REGARDLESS OF WHAT I RISK I'M GOING TO **KILL** HIM.

****

NO JOKE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I 'KNOW' this is VERY short but I don't want to add more useless things. Next chapter will have to do in the evening while they all go out.

Please r/r

__


	6. Tea's Plan In Action

Love….Ugh

Chapter Six

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was 6 in the evening and everybody had met outside of Yugi's house. They had all decided to head to the movies, and then get some burgers. As they walked there Tea eyed Yugi, as he and Yami walked close to each other.

__

They seem to be walking too close…

Way too close….

At least tonight all of this will change. I'm going to lock Yugi in the janitor's closet in the movies and hang out with Yami.

But won't he go looking for him?

I'm going to have to tie something on Yugi's mouth, but get someone to beat him up……

And I know just who… 

"Tea? Tea?"

Tea blinked a couple of times and noticed Joey was waving a hand over her face.

"Oh sorry. I spaced off…What did you say?"

"I asked ya' if you think it's a good idea if we take the shortcut?"

"Oh yeah."

"Lazy…"

"Shuddap Tristan!"

"You shut up."

"NO YOU!"

"Shut up you!"

The two began to fight.

"Geez guys, must you always fight with each other?"

Yugi asked, hoping they would stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They neared the movies.

"What movie should we see guys?"

"I'm not sure Serenity."

"How about we see that Freaky Friday guys?"

"Hmmm, Ok."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went to the ticket booth and got the tickets and entered. Then they all got some sodas and popcorn and headed to the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After the movie, Tea went over to Yugi.

"Yugi, can we speak privately?"

"Sure."

Yugi told everyone that they would be right back. Then Tea took him to the other side of the movies place, just outside of the Janitor's closet.

"So what is it that you have to tell me Tea?"

"That you will not get in my way tonight."

"Wha-"

Before Yugi could finish his sentence a guy behind Tea came up to him and punched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I wonder when they'll be here…."

"Hey yeah, they are kind of taking long."

Mai looked at her watch.

"They better hurrry."

Yami looked towards the direction Tea and Yugi had headed to. Then he saw Tea coming, but without Yugi.

"Um, Yugi said he was going to meet us at Burger World."

"What? That's very unlikely of him."

Everybody looked at Tea waiting for more.

"Well I don't know, he just told me to tell you guys that. He said to go without him, and he'd meet us."

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. Then began to leave the place.

__

Good. They bought it!

Yugi should be up again soon, but good thing that guy has decided to stay with him until I come back to get him.

This is going to be one perfect night. Nothing can go wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi lay on the floor, as if he was dead. Something covering his mouth, and a guy sitting next to him.

__

I hope Tea keeps her end of the bargain. 

If she doesn't pay me those 50 bucks, then she's going to regret it.

I don't do things for free. Not for anybody.

Yugi started to get up, but the guy hit him over the head and he fell back.

__

This is a piece of cake…. The boy is a little weakling. Somebody has to teach him how to be a man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tea walked beside Yami, and decided to make conversation.

"So Yami…."

"Yes Tea?"

"How are you and Yugi doing?"

"Fine fine. I do hope he meets us there, because we have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?"

Joey interrupted them after he heard that.

"You'll have to wait until Yugi get's back."

Tea eyed Yami suspiciously.

__

What could it be….

Could it be…..?

No way. Yami is **mine.**

Mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: So how's this so far? ^______^ And thanks for your reviews!!!


	7. Tea's Plan Fails

Love….Ugh

Chapter Seven

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the entered Burger World, Tea realized that at some point Yami would go looking for Yugi. 

"Um, Yami? Can we talk alone. I have something to tell you."

"What is it, that you have to tell me?"

"Common. Let's go somewhere private."

Serenity looked at them.

"Just make it fast so we can all eat."

"Ok."

Both Tea and Yami walked away from the group, to around where the bathrooms were.

"Yami, I hope you don't freak out but I have something to tell you."

Yami nodded, as that her cue tot go on.

"Yami I…I….I love you. I have feelings for you. And I want you to be my boyfriend. I've loved you ever since I realized you existed in Duelist Kingdom."

Yami stood there silent.

…………………..

………………………..

…………………………… 

"I appreciate your passion for me, but my love belongs to someone else. Someone who's not you."

Tea looked crushed.

"WHO?"

"I understand your anger towards me now, but who is something I cannot say for the time being."

Tea frowned a deep frown.

"Could it be Yugi?"

"I already told you, I can't say. Now speaking about Yugi, if you'll excuse me I'm getting worried. I need to go find him, our link seems to not be working."

As Yami started to walk away Tea stopped him.

"You bastard. I show you my love, and this is how you reject me? For probably some loser?"

"What's gotten into you? Look we can keep being friends, but other than that no."

Yami began to leave, and Tea got really angry.

"That's right, go to your lover. Your nothing but a HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!!!! NOTHING BUT A FAGGOT!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami kept walking away ignoring her nasty remarks, but then he couldn't take anymore and the Millennium sign appeared on his forehead and he faced Tea.

"**ENOUGH**!"

He stuck out his hand and sent her to the shadow realm. Then he walked past his friends, and past the many people who were staring at him. He went outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

//Yugi? YUGI? Are you there? Please respond.//

__

Dammit. . .No track on my Aibou yet. 

Think Yami, think!

Yugi disappeared when we were down at the movies…

THAT'S IT! Maybe he's there?

…..Worth a try….. 

Yami ran back to the movies, hoping that he would find Yugi there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The guy who was supposed to guard Yugi fell asleep. Yugi began to wake up.

__

Where am I? 

Last I remember, Tea wanted to talk to me, and then I was here…. 

Yugi got up and saw the guy. He frowned and then left. He left the movies altogether. 

//Yami?//

……………. 

__

He doesn't seem to hear me. I guess I'm going to head down to burger world. Maybe he's there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The rest of the gang had left Burger World and stood outside.

"I couldn't stand being looked at so much."

"Join the club, Bakura." 

"I wonder what happened between Yami and Tea."

Joey nodded. 

"I think Tea did something. Hey I mean He's my best friend too, and I know he would never send any of his friends to the shadow realm like that! Don't you think so Tristan?"

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Hey guys!"

"What is it Mai?"

"Over there! Is that Yugi?"

Everybody looked over at where she was pointing.

"Hey yeah! YUG! Ova' here!" 

Yugi ran up to them, out of breath, taking gasps.

"What happened?"

"I….Don't…..Know….."

"Whaddya mean?"

"What…I….Mean….Is…..Joey….That…."

"Okay okay, take breaths, and then talk."

Yugi nodded, and after awhile he was ok.

"The last thing I remember is talking to Tea, and then someone came up to me and hit me. Then I woke up in some closet at the movies."

"That's weird….Why wouldn't Tea help-"

Mai slapped Joey against the back of his head.

"Dummy. Maybe that's why Yami got mad at her. Maybe she did that."

"Yeah, but you didn't have ta' slap me that way!"

Yugi's eyed widened. 

"Where's Yami?"

"I don't know. He just left. Probably because he didn't want us to question him, or he went looking for you."

"Damn. I have to go look for him."

Yugi took off back to the movies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Where is Yugi? I've searched the whole place and he isn't here. I've searched behind every door, every inch of this place! 

Maybe he really did go do something?….Maybe Tea was innocent?….Maybe I shouldn't have sent her away. She was probably angry…. 

Yami let silent tears stream down his face.

"Maybe I messed up everything…." 

He decided to head home instead, and started to walk off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews once again! J Please R/R!!!! 


	8. Happy Ending

Love….Ugh

Chapter Eight

A/N: This is my second fic EVER. I hope you like it.

Warning: It has some of what you would call Yaoi on it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami is already on the street heading back to Burger World.

__

Might as well go back, and bring Tea back. 

…..Yugi will never ever forgive me…..Neither will his friends……. 

I know I can bring Tea back right now, but I'd rather do it face to face. After all, I do deserve to be yelled at and never forgiven….

Yami is now close to Burger World when someone runs into him.

"What the-"

"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

It turned out to be Yugi, who had found Yami.

"YUGI?"

"YAMI!!!!!"

Yugi hugged Yami.

"But…But didn't you go-"

"Ignore whatever Tea or anyone else told you."

"What happened?"

"Common Yami. Let's go back to our friends, they must be worried."

"Alright. But you have to tell me what's going on…"

Yugi and Yami walked hand in hand back. Yugi leading the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So…Tea told you that you wouldn't get in her way?"

"Yeah."

Mai and Serenity looked at each other and then back at everyone else.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WE CONFESS!!! TEATOLDUSABOUTHERPLANTODOSOMETHINGBUTDIDN'TTELLUSWHATSOWE'RESORRYNOW!!!!!!" 

"What?"

Everyone seemed confused about what they had said.

Mai cleared her throat.

"Tea had told us how much she loved you, and wanted Yugi out of the way because she suspected that well…." 

Serenity decided to continue.

"She suspected that Yugi and you were in love or something. So she told us she'd be getting him out of the way but didn't tell us how."

Both Mai and Serenity bowed their heads.

"Why didn't you warn us?"

Joey looked at his sister, expecting a good answer.

"Because…because we were scared."

"Serenity? You? Sis? Scared? Scared of what?" 

"Well….To be in more trouble than what we are now, to get in the way…."

"Huh?"

Yami nodded.

"Although I think keeping it from us was very wrong, and should go punished….I'll let it slide this time."

Bakura looked at Yami, and then at Tristen. 

"He's acting as if he's the dad or something…."

Yami turned around

"I heard that."

"Sorry…" 

Yugi tugged at Yami's jacket and Yami looked down. He saw Yugi reminding him of something…. 

"Oh!"

"What is it, Yami?"

"Guys we have something to tell you…." 

"What is it?"

Everyone eyed Yami and Yugi. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and held it tight. Yami gave him a nod.

"Yami and I are in love……And if you guys can't accept me or him for it, then so be it." 

Everyone looked at each other and back at them. Yugi gulped. 

…………………………….. 

………………………………………… 

………………………………………………….

"Awsome news!!!!!"

Everyone smiled.

"I for one will not stop bein' your friend Yug just because well….Ya' know."

Yugi smiled at Joey.

"And neither will I."

Yugi and Yami smiled at all of them.

"It seems that you two were meant for each other since well….Since the very beginning."

Everyone agreed with what Mai said. Then Joey went over and put his arm around Yami's neck, and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Well my friends….It's time we should go inside and eat something, don't you agree?"

Joey gave them a grin and they laughed.

"All you ever think is about food Joey."

"Hey!"

They all went in to Burger World to eat. Not caring if everyone else kept eyeing them.

-Fin- 

A/N::: I would like to thank: 

**Soul Dreamer**

Kit-Hiraki

**Authoress formally knownas Liz**

**ChaosDragon2**

**metallicbubbles**

Yami's Tenshi 

**rox1**

**Alea Ishikawa**

And anyone else to review my story.


End file.
